New World Order
by Lictor
Summary: When Vahn gets a new job from the Principle Government, he thinks that this calling to arms is not worth the effort. But events on Pioneer 2 and Ragol show him this may be more than just another mission...
1. Prolouge

New World Order:  
  
AN: I do not own anything related to PSO except a few characters and a Hunter's License, so DON'T SUE ME!  
  
AN2 (Readers, please read): Also, this happens after MiniBert's series of three, so just know who these people are. I'm asking you to disregard Kink in Time, for I failed to progress the story at all in my mind, and so had nowhere to go with it. This story actually follows the PSO story and is a three 'book' story. Now on with the show.  
  
Prologue: The New Assignment:  
  
Vahn scratched his head and turned on the computer. He was sick of the petty missions he had gotten recently. He was also bored with the weapon restrictions that had been laid down, only basic photon weapons, Lasers, Handguns etc. he was SICK of it. Not being able to use his Yasminkovs, these were definitely not his best times.  
  
Something was blinking on his desktop, so he clicked on the icon. A transmission from Tyrell's office came on the screen.  
  
"Vahn," Said the shimmering holographic face of the Principle, "You are regarded highly among the hunter's guild's hunters, and as such I have a mission for you. I cannot tell you the specifics but I will tell you this, it has to do with the explosion that happened when we arrived. It is unsolved and we need your help. Please come to my office immediately."  
  
The transmission cut, and the icon disappeared. It had been spiked. Vahn rocked back in the photon chair and thought. The government had made the Soul Reaper, which had 'killed' him, and they lied to the public. They were simply a frozen screen, nothing more than an outlet for under-the-table conspiracies and trades with syndicates. He decided what he needed wasn't this mission, but a new world order.  
  
Just as he thought this, something small and shimmering caught his eye. He turned to look at it, and then it grew into a tall translucent man in a trench coat and wearing sunglasses... his hair spiked back...  
  
"V-... Vahn!" Vahn muttered under his breath.  
  
"I see you haven't forgotten, and yet, in a way you have." Said 'Vahn'.  
  
"I haven't forgotten at all!" Said Vahn in retaliation. Just then Issac opened the door.  
  
"Vahn, whom in the goddesses names are you talking to?" Said Issac, looking around the room.  
  
Vahn looked at 'Vahn', and then back at Issac. Issac couldn't see the spirit because he didn't know that the spirit even existed.  
  
"Uh, nothing, I was uh... just talking to myself. Job offer." He jerked his thumb at the computer.  
  
"Whatever man." Said Issac taking one more, quick look around the room. Once he had closed the door Vahn looked back to where 'Vahn' had been, but he was gone. Vahn looked around hurriedly, but 'Vahn' was sitting on Vahn's bed.  
  
"You promised Vahn Roka, that you would protect your friends," Said 'Vahn', "And if you don't help in the mission you and your friends WILL die."  
  
"And how would you know this?" Said Vahn angrily.  
  
"After some time in the spirit world, one gets information that mortals cannot grasp. I do have one request. I will need to talk to you, and this spirit form leaves me with very little energy. . ." Said 'Vahn', knowing that Vahn really had no choice to except because of their binding promise.  
  
"What do you suggest?" asked Vahn.  
  
"I would like to posses your MAG, so that our minds may be linked together," Said 'Vahn'. Vahn opened his eyes until they nearly popped as the spirit condensed into the Rati's sitting on the desk, and morphed them into the mythical Coral creature. . .  
  
"A... Chao?" Said Vahn in amazement.  
  
'Yes, I'm now your MAG, you will now call me Chao.'  
  
Vahn thought for a minute about what was happening. A ghost from his past just showed up to haunt his companion, and he was perfectly fine with the fact that he was accepting a job from the people he despised? This felt like a new adventure. . .  
  
Vahn quickly dressed into his gear and told his brothers that he had accepted a job. He took the elevator down to the garage and started up his ultra high-speed bike. This was no new job. This was his career, he thought, 'No, just a another new assignment'. . . 


	2. Breifing

Chapter 1: Briefing:  
  
Vahn sped through the streets before he found 'The Deck', an administrative rooftop where the teleporter that led to the Principle's office was. Chao was hanging onto his back to keep close to him. Vahn landed on an open area near the bank, and turned off the bike. There were only about five people on 'The Deck', but they were just Managers. There were also security guards, two guarding the Teleporter. Vahn walked over to the Transporter that led to the Principle's office. At the end of the long walkway there was a ranger and a hunter in addition to the Principle's staff. As he got closer, he recognized the other hunters; one was Mini Bert, a clone of his closest friend, Albert, and Ton, a high ranking Special Forces officer, and the tenth richest man on Pioneer 2.  
  
"Ah, Vahn, you're here. This is. . ." Started Tyrell.  
  
"We've met before," Said Vahn flatly.  
  
"Um. . . well good. As you know, the mission I'm employing you for is about the explosion on Ragol several months ago. We need to increase the amount of investigators, due to a rebel hunter killing our troops. You are said to be the strongest and smartest of the hunters, and we want you to do two things, firstly, you must stop this renegade hunter, and secondly, figure out what went on with the explosion. Your simple presence here signifies that you are joining our quest. In addition to your selves, you may have 3 other hunters come along with you on deployments. Please tell me who you wish to elect," Said Tyrell wiping his brow after his speech.  
  
"I will take Logan, Dale Bert, and hmm, and DarkMagician," said Mini Bert in a serious tone.  
  
"Issac, Zer0 and Regal have no choice in the matter," said Vahn, smiling at the others.  
  
"I will require the Androids Life, Purity and Darkness," Said Ton in an extremely respectful tone.  
  
"Very well, you are dismissed, tell your teams that they will be called upon at any moment to go into action, and get a good night's sleep. . ." Said Tyrell.  
  
Vahn told Ton and Mini Bert to come over to his apartment to talk things over.  
  
"I'll have to bring Dale though, and I have no idea how he'll react to Zer0," Said Mini Bert.  
  
"Go ahead, I bet after a few minutes that they'll be best buddies," Said Vahn, amused.  
  
When they got back they left Dale and Zer0 in Zer0's room, so they could get to know each other. When the door closed, Dale inspected Zer0.  
  
"You look like a big dummy to me," said Dale, sitting down.  
  
Zer0 shyly held his big toy hammer close to his body and looked at the new boy.  
  
"Do you know how to talk Mr. Dummy?" said Dale tauntingly.  
  
"Yes," Whimpered Zer0, his lip trembling, "And don't call me a dummy you big bully!" "Bully? Why you!" Dale took out one of his canes and charged at Zer0. Zer0 let out an 'Eeeep' and cast a strong Foie at Dale. Dale flew across the room and hit the wall. Dale was knocked unconscious for a few minutes as Zer0 paraded around his room happily. . . 


	3. Acceptance

Chapter 2:

Acceptance:

Vahn, Mini Bert, Issac and Ton were sitting at the kitchen table discussing the mission, Issac was fuming that Vahn had let himself sign up for a mission offered by the government.

"How can you think that I'm willing to just get up and work for the people whose demise would be great for us? You always make these choices that get us into trouble!" Yelled Issac.

"Issac, calm down, your brother is often wiser than you are," said Ton flatly, "You really don't have a choice."

There was a loud 'thud' that came from Zer0's room and Mini Bert looked over his shoulder anxiously. He was often worried about what would happen to Dale, it seemed.

"Don't worry Mini, it's probably just Zer0 showing of his telekinetic powers. He's been feeding himself telekinetically recently, and he also had fun with whoopee cushions. I swear that kid gets more annoying every day," said Issac.

"No, I just have waaay too much energy. Is the roof usually empty? I just have to spar or something, just let myself go," said Mini Bert.

"I've got a lot of energy too, so let's go up and spar. It's been a while since I fought another person, but I think I can handle it," said Issac smirking, "You old men ready?"

Both Vahn and Mini Bert's creator were a few years older than him, but Issac gave a stab at them whenever he felt like it.

"Watch it young man," laughed Vahn, "You're gonna get yourself decapitated."

"I'd like to see you try!" Laughed Issac.

The four of them took an elevator to the top floor, which was basically a helicopter pad, with about 100 square feet of space free. The cities' day simulator wasn't on, so it was fairly dark.

"Let's pit hunter against ranger," said Ton, knowing that he and Issac was a strong pair.

As they took their twenty paces they each drew weapons. Vahn got out the legendary Ruby Bullet, while Mini Bert a long katana, with a seal on it. The Vengeance Blade. Ton wielded his Delsaber's Buster, and the matching shield, and he started to glow with power. Finally Issac pulled out his S-Rank Katana, which he called the Wraith Katana.

It was about twenty seconds before anyone moved, but under his breath, Vahn started chanting a spell. There was a burst of flame from his and Mini Bert's bodies that was the magical barrier, the Flame Garment. That was when Issac charged at his opponents. He made a slash at Vahn, but Vahn, blocked the attack, and fed Issac a few rounds of the Ruby Bullet. Mini Bert, meanwhile, was locked in combat with Ton, both sword and sword. Issac jumped over Vahn and landed a slash on his neck but Vahn was on his game and it barely fazed him, he switched to his Yasminkov 7000, and swung the barrel at Issac. Issac was knocked down, and as such eliminated. Vahn HATED meddling in spars, so he watched as Mini Bert and Ton moved in a synchronized motion, like dancers. Then Ton swung his Delsaber's Buster like a boomerang, and knocked Mini Bert to the ground. Vahn hadn't seen that coming, and as such unconsciously drew a weapon from his MAG's Weapon Storage Facility, or WSF. It was a weapon he had made from the claw of Soul Reaper. It was a scythe that he called, the Soul Banish.


	4. Creatures in the City 1

Chapter 3:

Creatures in the City 1:

Dark energies crackled around the weapons, sending black sparks between them. Vahn charged and unleashed a furious series of swipes, then jumped back, ready for his opponent to strike. . . but that moment never came.

Simultaneously Vahn, Ton, and Mini Bert's phones rang, and simultaneously they answered.

"Vahn?" asked the voice in Vahn's ear, "There was a disturbance in the plaza, two hunters, one with Booma claws, and the other with dragon claws. They attacked several citizens and one hunter. All but one are dead now. You must catch the suspects, for we feel that they may be related to the incidents on Ragol."

"Incidents?" Said Vahn quizzically.

"Never you mind," said the voice on the other end, which he now realized was the principle's secretary, "One of the suspects was seen going to the working district, near a warehouse, find him."

As soon as the voice cut out, he signaled to Issac, who jumped up and followed, they got Regal and Zer0, and headed to the ghosts as Vahn started explaining. The Ghosts were high speed crafts like motorcycles, but they were Roka family's own model, that could go across pioneer 2 in five minutes, while normal crafts took twenty to thirty minutes depending on traffic. They were white, and had Photon windshields, so when inside, it was absolutely silent except for communications, the radio, and the almost silent hum of the engine.

It took about two minutes to reach the work district, and Vahn had long finished his and their briefing. When they finally slowed down Vahn gave out his own orders.

"Hmm, well, since they didn't say which warehouse, I'll take those abandoned ones over there, Issac, you take the thieves guild, Regal, you take Zer0 and check the Ship Storage, there're many places to hide there." He said.

So they split up accordingly, and Vahn checked the first warehouse to find nothing more than a few boxes. But as soon as he got to the second he felt a strange presence and knew something was wrong.

'There is a strange life form in that building' Said Chao for the first time in a long while.

Vahn had almost forgotten that Chao was the other Vahn, an Anti Vahn, he mused, 'Hey, Chao, how do you like the name Anti Vahn?'

'Hmm, I like it very well. Just a moment, let me change forms so I am more useful.' That was when Vahn saw something that would happen time and time again, but would never get used to. The Chao suddenly had a face, and its arms became human, until it became a dirty blonde force, with a black robe, and a Sorcerers Cane. Vahn stood gaping at the man in front of him. Could that man really be his MAG?

"Let's go." Said Anti Vahn flatly, and without emotion.

They walked near they warehouse, Vahn gripping the Soul Banish, they noticed bloody scratches, and the door lay ajar, as if to say 'Come in if you welcome death'. They walked cautiously, as if their footsteps were evil as the presence within. There was a shadow near the back wall the man had discarded his hunter's armor. He had two Booma claws around his hands, and his body was covered with furs from Boomas he looked at Vahn and Anti Vahn, they resembled each other except for the clothing.

"Who dares enter the presence of the General Boomas Maktolia? If it is not Lord Dragon, then be gone, I don't have time for weaklings." Said the figure, whom had his back turned on them.

"Weak is the last word that comes to mind when one describes us," said Vahn, smirking.

Boomas turned his head to examine the pair and said, laughing, "You look like spawn of the man who guarded the Priestess, the blue haired fool never stood a chance."

Vahn stared in shock, no, his father was a great warrior, he couldn't fail . . . and the principle's secretary had said that one had lived, so there was a chance.

"LIES!" said Vahn, gritting his teeth, swinging the Soul Banish in front of him self, and into a patch of light.

"Vahn, control your self, anger leads to your demise, it did to mine," said Anti Vahn bitterly.

Boomas had now turned and was looking keenly at the weapon, "Ah, so you are the slayer of the devourer of souls. But you . . . I cannot waste my time, I shall meet lord Dragon in the village."

And with that, he used a Telepipe and vanished. Vahn stood for a moment, he knew it was true, but he couldn't believe it, "Father is . . . dead."

The word faded into an echo of the warehouse, and with it, Vahn's trust in the goddesses . . .


	5. Creatures in the City 2

Chapter 4:

Creatures in the City 2:

Mini Bert answered the phone with an up beat and distinct, "Hiya!" that only he could pull off.

"Mini Bert," said the voice of the Principle, "There was a disturbance in the plaza, two hunters, one with Booma claws, and the other with dragon claws. They attacked several citizens and one hunter. All but one are dead now. You must catch the suspects, for we feel that they may be related to the incidents on Ragol."

"Incidents? Like what for example." It wasn't a question, it was a demand.

"Now's not the time. One of the men was headed for the slums, to an old hut. We don't think he'd be up for another run quite yet. Find him."

"Gotcha!" He replied and hung up. He then clicked the speed dial for Dale Bert, and told Dale to meet him at the edge of the Slums. Logan on the other hand, was probably back at the house in the Hunter's District, and Logan had probably had a chick over, and had disconnected the phones. Mini glanced at the elevator. What a waste, slow and useless. He put a foot up on the railing, and jumped down a four-story drop onto a house below, landing on the tip of the Vengeance Blade. He liked to do things with style. All the roofs on Pioneer 2 had flat roofs, and so Mini jumped from roof to roof for about a minute, seeing as his house was a short walk from Vahn's apartment. When Mini got to his house, he found Logan on the couch making out with a Newman girl.

"Logan, get up, we got work to do," Said Mini Bert.

"Can't you see that I'm busy?" Said Logan between kisses.

Mini Bert grabbed him by the scruff of the neck, and pulled him out from under from under the girl. He smiled as Logan struggled to get out of Mini's grasp.

"Weapons, armor, now," Said Mini as he set Logan down. Mini himself changed from his official armor to lighter metal pads for his arms, chest knees and shins. He also got out a tattered Sea Green cloak that matched his hair. Logan got out his hunter armor, and his Demolition Comet.

Logan looked at Mini for a second, and started laughing, "You look like such a dork!"

Mini Bert had already called Dark Magician, who said he would wait for them, "I don't care what I look like, because it's a God/Battle."

"Really? Geez, that looks pretty weird for a slot. Aw hell, to the car!" Said Logan enthusiastically, and then he added, "I'll call you tonight baby!"

Their car was a Konestu Falcon, an pretty fast as cars go, meaning it took 15 minutes to get from one side of pioneer two to the other in normal traffic, but since they were in a hurry, they simply flew over pedestrian streets, and were at the edge of the slums in a matter of minutes.

Mini's trigger finger twitched. He was hoping for a fight. He pulled out a Suppressed Gun, the Vengeance Blade was to cumbersome. Logan had his Demolition Comet ready, Dale a Hildbear's Cane, and Dark Magician an Agito. Mini looked at the gore that ran thought the unfinished sewer system of The Slums. The Slums were never part of the layout for Pioneer 2, but was an unfinished residential area that had never been given a second thought after Pioneer two had been launched.

Dark Magician growled and walked along, looking at the blood, following it to their target. The others followed him, unnerved by the innards scraped along the wall. They soon came along a small shack that had once been the Speakeasy, Falz. Bodies were stacked up in front of the building, they had been gutted.

"HAHAHAA! DEATH DEAHT!" Said a voice from within the shack.

"Bastard. . ." muttered Dark Magician.

Mini busted the door. They rushed in and saw a man with scaled skins on and dragon claws. Mini fired and Dark Magician and Dale shot Gibarta at their foe.

"Fools, all the fools aboard this dammed ship will DIE! LEAVE OUR HOME IN PEACE! LET US LIVE OUR LIVES!" said the man, "I AM LORD DRAGON, AND YOU SHALL PAY."

"GURRAH! BURN IN HELL!" Yelled Vahn from behind the group.

Vahn shot at Lord Dragon even after he had telepiped out.

"VAHN, WHAT THE IN THE NAME OF THE GODDESSES ARE YOU DOING HERE?" screamed Logan.

"He killed him. . . He hilled Victor. . ." said Vahn under his breath. And for the first time in a long time, he cried.


End file.
